


In The Darkness

by Hazellekat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark/ Light, F/M, Lyredy Weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellekat/pseuds/Hazellekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredy a dark mage for Grimoire Heart, is given her first solo mission. Her objective: Kill the man known as Lyon Vastia. Will she succeed? Or will her frozen heart feel the heat of something sweeter than her own bloodlust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Lyredy Weekend, Prompt: Dark/ Light, in which Meredy is the darkness, and Lyon is the light.

All her life she had been stuck in the darkness. From the moment her eyes would open every morning, all she would ever see was a shadow surrounding her every move. She had learned this to be the only truth in her world. She would always be stuck in darkness. This was her acceptance.  
Every morning she'd wake to the biting cold and accept it. The pain helped her focus. Grimoire Heart wouldn't accept failure, and feeling the pain of freezing temperatures was nothing to whine about. Rising to the darkness of her quarters, she made her way to the washroom for an icy shower that was forgiving compared to the burn of winter.  
She'd only stare at her dim reflection through her cracked mirror briefly, noting her stare to be just as cold as the ice falling from the sky. Another morning, and another day to shed hot, red blood. As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, her job was annihilation. The blood she'd seen stain the snow was more than a normal person could comprehend. But she wasn't normal.  
“Meredy.” A voice sounded behind her as she began dressing. She knew who it was without having to look, the voice being the first one she could ever remember. It was Ultear, the woman who introduced her to this shadowed world after her life had been burned to ashes.  
She acknowledged the woman with a blank stare before dropping her bath towel and dressing for the day. Modesty wasn't something worried about when all you ever saw was darkness.  
“He wants to see you.” Ultear whispered from across the room before the click of her heels retreated back into the shadows. A cloudy breath escaped Meredy's lips as she slid her legs into her signature lavender leotard. It brought stealth and agility, which would be needed for the mission she knew she'd be receiving from her master this morning.  
Hiking her boots up to her thighs and securing her rosy hair into a high knot, she sauntered out of her small room and made her way to the main hall where they'd all be waiting for her. 

It's time.

 

She stood there on the marble floor, in the center of the towering hall, surrounded by columns and arches of muted reds, golds, and purples. It was meant to reflect the power of the man residing on the throne showcased on the main wall of the room, but Meredy just disregarded it as a waste of space. Nothing seemed to impress her, especially the appearance of riches. Her satisfaction was much simpler, and it resided in the blinding sparks from her fingers.  
A boom resonated through the hall as the throned man spoke, stealing Meredy's concentration. “Meredy, step forward.” He commanded, his eyes glaring with the force of a thousand punches. If her skin were alive enough to feel, perhaps she'd have winced at the action. With little than a bat of an eye, she stepped forward, closer to the horned man atop his steel throne. Her eyes shown no mercy as she anticipated her first solo mission.  
She sensed her six comrades eyes trail along her, pondering, red, anticipating, brown, questioning, black, slicing through her. It was nothing new. Judgment was passed on her every move since she had been brought to this guild.  
Shoulders back and chin high, she awaited the master's next words of command. His green eyes piercing not unlike her own trained on her anticipating face, his aged yet powerful voice rumbled across her ears.  
“Meredy, you have exceeded your required group missions, accomplishing them all with ease. It is now time today for me to present you with your first solo mission as a prized member of Grimoire Heart.” His voice dissipated as he took a frigid breath. “Ultear, step forward.” The familiar clack of heels shifted behind her, the woman resting next to her, a seemingly noncommittal expression set on her face. “Show Meredy her first mission.” He advised the woman.  
Ultear stepped in front of the woman's eyes, seizing her attention as she lifted her orb in front of her. Hovering her hand over the green sphere in her grasp, she presented the face of a man for Meredy to see. “This is your mission, Meredy. His name is Lyon Vastia, and it is your duty to wipe him out.”  
“He has done a great disservice to us, my dear. I want you to erase him from this earth.” The master's voice cut in from behind. His eyes gleamed with a hint of revenge and blood lust. No more explanation was given. Ultear handed Meredy a communication lacrima and the latest information of the man's whereabouts. With a curt nod, Meredy accepted the task and stepped back to bow to the master.  
“As you wish, Master Hades.” She spoke, briefly, peering up at him to note his nod of approval as he released her. Meredy straightened and began sauntering off just as she had arrived. 

 

The first step she knew to take was to prepare for going undercover. Pack all the clothes she knew to not draw attention to herself. She couldn't be caught or her mission would be a failure, and the punishment would be worse than what was planned for her victim. The known information she had on this Lyon Vastia was that he was a mage, he was last seen in Crocus, and he belonged to the guild Lamia Scale. She had heard stories of the guild. Being one of the top in Fiore, it was not to be messed with.  
Before she could set her mission into motion though, Meredy had to first trek her way to the nearest town and board a train to the capital.  
Slinging a knapsack over her shoulder, and giving her civilian clothing a once over, she decided it was time to go. She didn't have anything to say goodbye to as she stepped away from the secluded fortress. The only person she made an effort to tolerate was Ultear, who merely gave her a stern look as she walked off. It was her way of saying good luck.  
Each step forward gave her more time to formulate just how she was going to wipe out the man. Taking out the materials she was given on the man, she studied his face, carving it into her memory. His hair was silvery white, almost defying gravity from it's ice-like spikes. His eyes were cold and judging, nothing new for Meredy to witness. Many victims she was tasked with finding had a deadly stare in their eyes that reminded her of her own face in the mirror. Unlike the rest of her targets though, Lyon seemed to have a spark of life left in his onyx eyes. Something told her this man wouldn't be an easy target. 

 

Within an hour of walking the paths of the forest, Meredy made it to the nearest town. This was where her journey would begin. She'd board the first train for Crocus and defeat Lyon before he could blink. She could outsmart anyone. She'd be in and out of Crocus before anyone found the body.

 

The train ride would be the introduction into her transition as a seemingly innocent passenger on her way to the capital. She'd stare out the window longingly as each town passed her by. She'd smile to the couple sitting across from her in the train car. She'd write in her girly journal about her plans for her 'vacation'. She'd be a convincing young woman. And no one will suspect a thing.  
Her image was kept with a bright smile and light conversation. The newlywed couple across from her stared into each others eyes with sickeningly sweet gestures of new love. She wanted to barf at the actions happening before her, but instead smiled and congratulated them. Her journal was filled with the imaginary actions she'd take to plunge this entire train into darkness. She'd link them all together and conduct them in a symphony of agonizing pain. Each slash cutting deep into every one of their nerves. The darkness would swallow them, streaking their faces red. She chuckled at the thought of their quivering bodies under her feet.  
The couple didn't notice the dark aura surrounding the girl as they approached Crocus.


	2. Crocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredy begins her search for Lyon in the capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate setting stories up, but I want to make sure everything makes sense. I want to get to the action!

Meredy had been all over Fiore to complete missions, but she'd made it a habit of staying away from the capital due to tight security and the peering eyes of the magic council. As she steps off the train on to the ever crowded platform, she is slightly surprised by the number of people surrounding her. This wasn't going to be easy, it seemed.  
But hell if Meredy wasn't a good actor. Her 'innocence' seeped from her pores as she walked to the flooded information desk. All she needed to know was directions. Waiting in line would be the most painful part. Just like with the passengers on the train, Meredy wanted to crush every pulsing body inside this station. What easy targets they'd all be, she mused. As it came her turn to be helped, she noticed the young girl behind the desk waiting for her questions with bright blue eyes and a genuine smile. It made Meredy sick to see such an innocent girl.  
Clearing her throat, she smiled back at the girl and questioned how she might be able to get to The Silver Maple Inn and Tavern. The girl handed her an intricate map of Crocus and highlighted the most convenient route for the traveler to take. She thanked the girl with a nod, gathered her things, and left the Crocus Train Station with a pep in her step like any other tourist would.  
The Silver Maple Inn, notorious for holding high class citizens, mages or otherwise, would be where Lyon Vastia was last sighted. Meredy had to be exceedingly cautious in order to keep her cover here, mages were nothing to mess with, especially the ones that took their stay here. But in order to not be suspicious, she had to be seen as the innocent girl needing a place to stay for the night. She needed to be close enough to hear the gossip, close enough to get the information she needed to make the next step. As the old saying goes, Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And it was vital for her to be very close.  
After receiving the key to her room for the night, Meredy decided her best shot for information would be at the tavern. Although it was called The Silver Maple Inn and Tavern, the tavern was a separate building beside the inn. It was designed like this most likely to keep the rowdiness of the bar away from the quiet demeanor of the inn.  
Her first step into the dim lighted bar hit her with a wave of strong liquors and stale bar snacks. It wasn't something new to her. The members of Grimoire Heart often drank together, and the smell of booze was familiar to her. It seemed to be the only bonding the group shared. Meredy wandered to the bar and ordered a strong amber liquid to sip as she examined the mass of people conversing in the bar. She noticed most were common-folk, with a few noticeable mages peppered through the crows. She recognized some of the insignias visible of different official guilds around Fiore. It seemed most of them were from Sabertooth. It wasn't surprising since the guild resided in the capital.  
She remembered the man she was on search for was a member of the guild Lamia Scale. It wasn't a guild from Crocus, so if Lyon had been last seen here in Crocus, it was likely for a job.  
As she set her glass on the dark counter of the bar, her ears tuned into a murmured conversation farther down the bar.  
“… and the wife saw him at the bakery. Said he comes in every day for something. It's been attractin' more attention than she'd like,” a gravelly voice grunted. “That Vastia boy is floodin' the place with his fans...”  
Bingo. She was finding him faster than she expected. Her emerald eyes passed over the men in quiet conversation and noticed a conveniently placed logo of said bakery on the back of one of the men's shirts. No more information was needed for now. Lyon Vastia was still in Crocus. 

 

The next day arrived, along with the start of Meredy's operation to apprehend the ice mage. She dressed as a commoner of the Crocus area, with a long skirt, billowy blouse, and a muted scarf to dull the brightness of her rosy hair. She had to blend in. Once she dressed, Meredy grabbed a small bag with her map of Crocus and her journal, then headed towards the Daffodil Bakery where she'd wait for her target.

 

Meredy ordered something from the bakery, as not to seem like a loiterer, and settled herself at an outdoor cafe table. She kept a close eye for some time before deciding to log her finding from the previous day in her journal. She felt it was important to keep track of every bit of information she would receive to make sure this mission wasn't a failure.  
With each curling letter she wrote, along with the small smile crossing her lips, strangers might think the girl were writing a love letter to someone special. Little did a passerby know she wrote the exact opposite. Her journal was filled with the darkness she lived every day, all of the blood she'd shed, all of the screams she'd enticed from her victims.  
She lost herself in the darkness of those pages, unaware of the bright sun in the blue Crocus sky, or the sweet smell of baked breads, or the laughter of residents walking down the cobbled streets. All she could see was darkness, that is, until the brightest of whites washed over her vision. It burned her eyes to adjust to the light. When her pupils finally focused, she saw a tall, muscular man with enticing onyx eyes and silvery hair sitting across from her.  
The next thing she saw after that was the blinding sun and the spark from pulsing veins in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like my chapters aren't long enough, but I never know what else to add.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Blamedorange for being the gatekeeper to the Fresh Hell™ that is Lyredy :)))))))


End file.
